


The Continuing Adventures of Lone Star & Meow Mix: Cut & Run Ficlets/Drabbles

by Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Also I'm Scottish So There Will Be No American Spelling Sorry, Bi-Erasure Will Not Be Tolerated, But If You Just Want To Tell Me How Shit My Fic Is, Canon Bisexual Badasses, Comma Abuse, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Favourite Bisexual Boys, I Say This As A Bisexual Girl, Kinda Scared To Post This, M/M, NSFW, No Hate Will Be Tolerated Against Female Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politely Go Fuck Yourself, Shit May Get Real NSFW Real Fast, Wholesome Bisexuals, idk what the fuck i'm doing, it's my first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes/pseuds/Gretchen_Zeller_Barnes
Summary: Cut & Run Ficlets/Drabbles starring my two favourite bisexual boys; Zane Garrett and Ty Grady. One day I might even write a 'proper' fic based on these lol. Some of these couldn't decide if they wanted to be ficlets OR drabbles and ended up being a bit of both.I've written fanfic for different fandoms before but I've never had the guts to post any of it online... but based on the fact people liked the 1st couple of ficlets I posted on tumblr (SQUEEEEE!!!!) and with some encouragement from lukesaysno, and also, reading the amazing work the_random_writer posts… here goes!!!PS. I may regret this later.





	1. Art Student AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Zane’s an art student, he regularly attends this life drawing class and he’s got no problem with the naked human form, until Ty shows up one day as the model...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gretchenzellerbarnes.tumblr.com/post/176306592494/janeykath318-otpprompts-person-a-is

Zane's got a fuckin’ HUMUNGOUS crush on Ty, who’s a Psychology major, but he thinks Ty can’t stand him (cuz Ty’s an arsehole at times ;o)), and Zane can’t fucking concentrate; all he can think about is Ty-the-most-beautiful-man-Zane’s-ever-seen-Grady is NAKED and within arms reach and JESUS. FUCKING. CHRIST. The things he wants to do/with him.

He tries to put Ty’s likeness to canvas, while also trying not to contemplate the miles of bare tanned skin… He tries watercolours, then shifts to graphite when he can’t seem to match the colour of Ty’s beautiful hazel eyes (which are trending towards green today - not that Zane keeps a track of these things OFC) then shifts BACK to the watercolours because GRAPHITE IS NOT HIS FRIEND TODAY!

Finally, the class is over! Zane’s a mess (an adorable mess!); his unruly hair is even more unruly than normal, there’s paint all over his t-shirt and his hands are covered in graphite.

He fully expects Ty to robe up and wander over to the equally gorgeous caramel-skinned girl from New Orleans (Ava, who Zane considers an absolute fucking GENIUS with acrylics) who Ty’s practically joined at the hip with. Instead, Ty (shocking the hell out of Zane) pads over to HIM and asks, almost timidly, if he can see Zane’s work.

Flustered as fuck, and babbling, Zane makes, or at least tries to make, his excuses… but Ty gives him this earnest puppy dog look which Zane is powerless to say no to. He backs off slightly, letting Ty look at the finished work.

Ty’s quiet… too quiet as he stares at Zane’s sub-standard (Zane’s words - not mine!) painting. Finally, he turns to Zane, and he tells him how beautiful the painting is.

“Really?” he asks, doubtfully. 

“Really.” Ty tells him, his gaze never wavering from Zane’s.

Zane feels his face warming, his cheeks feel like they’re burning but he can’t seem to look away.

“So, uh, I know this great Ice Cream place…” Ty starts, his cheeks suddenly as red as Zane’s feel. “One Eyed Mike’s? They do a mean peanut butter and banana milk shake… You, uh, wanna share one? With me?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to!” he squeaks, internally berating himself for sounding so god damn eager.

Ty just smirks at him in response.

Turns out, Tyler Grady is as smitten with Zane Garrett as Zane Garrett is with Tyler Grady.

It also turns out that Ty’s best friend, one Ava-fucking-genius-with-acrylics-Gaudet, ordered her best friend to FUCKING DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BEAUMONT!, other than moon over the curly haired Texan and constantly interrupt her date nights with her girlfriend Becky… who also happens to be the best friend of one Zane Garrett… ;o)


	2. After the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is TECHNICALLY cheating... here's another tumblr drabble/ficlet I wrote. Unlike the first chapter, one's not an AU, and is set just after Crash & Burn [once the boys have fully recovered from blowing up Miami]. The chapter's named [aptly] after the New Wave band After the Fire. Less cutesy more [kind of] smutty. Enjoy! x
> 
> PS. I really wanna write the smutty follow up to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gretchenzellerbarnes.tumblr.com/post/163415817054/sometime-after-the-end-of-crash-burn-theres-a

Sometime after the end of Crash & Burn, there’s a big party at the Carter-Garrett Ranch to celebrate Ty and Zane’s marriage, not of their choosing, but they’re both willing to go along with it to keep their families [Mara and Beverly mostly] happy. 

But, as the party goes on, Ty gets bored and twitchy; Zane is wearing the hell out of his perfectly tailored suit, his jacket has come off at some point, his trousers are practically moulded to his ass, and all Ty wants to do is drag him off to some quiet corner where he can rip Zane’s clothes off and lick him everywhere.

But no. Zane keeps ignoring Ty’s not-so-subtle attempts to get him alone, and his frankly adorable pouting and bitching for making nice with the guests [Zane knows what Ty’s up to, he just enjoys riling his husband up].

Of course, he doesn’t account for Ty's determination to get him naked and willing, preferably alone. Ty starts subtly; he waits ‘til they’re forced to mingle with the guests, casually catching Zane’s eye, and throwing him brief smouldering looks, the kind he knows drive Zane crazy. The kind of look that says 'hey, wanna get out of here?’.

Zane’s resolve wears thin; Ty’s plan to cut & run on their guests looks more and more appealing, and eventually he gives in, disappearing up the stairs after his husband…

Ty has his hands in Zane’s hair, tugging even as he pushes Zane through the door, kicking it shut behind them.

“I think it’s time we consummated this marriage, Lone Star. Don’t you?”

“I think you’re forgetting we already have Meow Mix.”

Ty just grins at him, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and desire.

“Not in Texas we haven’t.”


	3. What's good for the Goose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few days after Home & Away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've accidentally deleted my WIPs. Most of them were backed up, but my most recent work (2 partial chapters of a Cut & Run fic, a Kirill x Plus Size OFC fic, and the 2nd chapter of a Peggy Carter x Gretchen Zeller fic) is gone.
> 
> I found one of the Cut & Run chapters in a draft email and decided I couldn't flesh it out... so here it is.
> 
> Fake laugh. Hiding real pain.

"Hey, how a bout this?" Ty asks, dangling one of those cheesy souvenir mugs with a wraparound picture of the Swedish royal family from his index finger. 

Zane just glares at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's cheesy as fuck."

"Well, of course it's fuckin' cheesy, Lone Star. That's the whole point of a 'tacky souvenir'!"

"No."

"Fuck you, I'm buyin' it."

"Knock yourself out."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence, and then... 

" _Zane._ "

Zane knows he shouldn't look, he _knows_ Ty has that goddamn someone's kicked my puppy face that makes him helpless because Ty just looks so goddamn fucking adorable... and yes, Zane looks, Ty has that _exact_ expression on his stupid, beautiful face.

"Fine, I'll buy you the goddamn thing." he sighs, holding his hand out for the mug.

Ty smiles as he hands Zane the mug, not the charming false one he uses for strangers, or the smirk he wears when he's trying (and succeeding) to rile Zane up, but the almost shy smile that melts Zane's heart, because Ty wears that smile just for Zane. And that makes buying the tacky trinket worth it in Zane's eyes.

Ty kisses Zane's cheek and pats his ass as Zane heads for the checkout.

He hands the mug over to the woman behind the till and digs out his wallet, preparing to fish out some notes, when he spots the perfect companion piece to Ty's mug on the display by the till. He grins and hands the item over.

Strangely enough, Ty doesn't ask about Zane's purchase until they've walked hand in hand to their favourite restaurant in Stockholm, The Hairy Pig Deli.

"So what else did you splash out on, Sugar Daddy?" he asks, taking a dainty sip of Dr Pepper.

Zane groans, "For the love of god, Ty. _Never_ call me that again, please?"

"Fine, fine," Ty smirks, "So what else is in the bag?"

This time Zane smirks, reaching into the bag and whipping out an oversized plastic horned Viking helmet and sets it on the table between them, just as Ty takes another sip of Dr Pepper and promptly _breathes_ it.

"What the hell?" Ty gets out in between coughs, "And you said my mug was tacky?!"

Zane shrugged, "Well, I figured we could both have tacky souvenirs. His and His."

He waited until Ty took another, larger drink of his Dr Pepper before adding, low enough only for Ty to hear, "If you're very good I'll wear it the next time I fuck you into the mattress."

Ty sprayed his Dr Pepper onto the table in response. 

Their server came over to check on Ty. "Sorry," he wheezed, cleaning the table despite the servers protests, "went down the wrong hole." 

He waited until the worried man left before he leaned over the table and lowered his voice, " _No puns_. And just for that, you're getting no sex until we get home. Maybe not even then!"

Zane took a sip of his coke. "Okay, then." Ty's sex bans never lasted longer than 5 minutes.

"I mean it!"

"I know," he said neutrally. 

Ty opened his mouth, then snapped it shut as the server arrived with their homemade sausages and tapas.


End file.
